Elysion: El arpa y el Dragon
by Cinthya Urbano
Summary: One- shot 1 de 2 con tematica Drarry "!Oh, frágil Draco! Su inocencia entrego, bella flor sin abrir. ¡Oh, iluso Draco! Abrazo el fuego entre el amor y el odio. Una caricia basto, un solo roce en la obscuridad para que aquel ladrón abriera las puertas del Elysion."


**ELYSION: EL ARPA Y El DRAGON.**

 **El inicio del todo**

 _¿Deseas saber como se abrieron las puertas del paraíso?_

En un bosque obscuro y solitario cuyas entrañas eran arboles de un sombrío verde acompañados del espeluznante cantar de las aves, un bebe fue abandonado como oculto de todas las miradas.

Con suerte o sin ella quien encontró al pequeño fue la alguna vez llamada _Bruja Carmesí,_ la ahora anciana mujer había sido, en sus años de juventud, la bruja mas poderosa y hermosa que se haya visto jamás sin embargo al rechazar las insinuaciones del viejo rey se gano el exilio eterno del reino.

Con pasos lentos causados por su avanzada edad tomo al pequeño y lo observo.

Cabellos plateados, ojos grises salpicados de manchas escarlatas y piel blanca como ventisca.

-Draco.- susurro la bruja, nombrándolo así.

Eventualmente y sin mas el pequeño creció hasta convertirse en un joven de escalofriante belleza.

Lo inesperado dicta el avance de todo al igual que el tiempo que corre tomando un ritmo que fluye al paso de la creación y al mismo tiempo el de la destrucción.

Sin que nadie se enterase las cortinas se abren para dejar ver la historia del fin.

 _Déjanos entrar….sálvanos_

Las voces de los condenados resonaban en sus sueños, almas en pena que vagaban en el rio del Hades en la búsqueda eterna del Elysion (paraíso).

De un salto se despertó por fin de su pesadilla, dejando que la suave briza acariciara su larga melena, Draco oró por los muertos. Sus pequeños labios entonaron un rezo lastimero…. _¡Canta, pequeño Dragón, déjalo resonar en la eternidad! ¡No dejes que las puertas del Elysion se abran, has nacido para evitar que esas almas las crucen!_.- había dicho su abuela desde que podía recordar.

 _¡Lo pagaras…..Maldito seas!_

Gritaban las voces distorsionadas por el dolor provocando que su cabeza le doliera.

El melodioso sonido de una arpa lo hizo reaccionar. Hipnotizado por aquella lejana música avanzo hasta que llego al lugar donde provenía aquello.

En un claro en medio del bosque se encontró a un joven músico de piel morena y cabello negro, en su verde mirada se reflejaba la tristeza.

Draco lentamente salió de su escondite (un gran arbusto) para acercarse a aquel atractivo chico, con pasos precavidos avanzo hasta que sintió que era jalado de nuevo hacia atrás haciéndolo girar al mismo tiempo que una bofetada magullaba su delicada mejilla haciéndolo caer contra el suelo.

- _"Draco…no lo debes olvidar…-_ Su abuela lo miraba furiosa, al parecer lo había seguido, sin embargo la mirada iracunda de la mujer se desvaneció y su gesto se desfiguro en una muecas de dolor dejándose caer se sostuvo el pecho, Draco rápidamente se acerco a ella.

 _-"Eres el ultimo guardián de la puerta que protege al Elysion de los condenados que tratan de entrar…..Tu castidad es la llave que la mantiene cerrada. Tu barrera de pureza jamás debe ser rota, recuérdalo, hijo mío."_

Con esas ultimas palabras, su abuela falleció en sus brazos. Rompiendo en llanto el viento le hizo saber que su vida a partir de ahora no seria mas que soledad sin embargo y sin saber porque aquel misterioso músico que vio aquella fatídica noche entro en su vida.

Primero pequeña miradas cada vez mas significativas, después pequeños roces de sus manos al pasar uno cerca del otro. El corazón de Draco latió en una llama prohibida, en ese momento conoció el amor y fruto prohibido quiso probar.

Luego de un beso robar, diez mas anheló. Después de veinte mas un centenar codicio. Las llamas del amor y deseo no se extinguen hasta que lo hayan consumido a la nada.

Tal fue su felicidad que hasta el juramento logro olvidar.

 _¡Oh, frágil Draco!_

Su inocencia entrego, bella flor sin abrir.

¡Oh, iluso Draco!

Abrazo el fuego entre el amor y el odio. Una caricia basto, un solo roce en la obscuridad para que aquel ladrón abriera las puertas del Elysion.

Dejando a Draco al borde del éxtasis descendió a las profundidades del Hades conectado al vientre del rubio.

Pasos se escucharon con premura, y eventualmente Harry corría de la mano de ella, a quien en un principio creía el amor de su vida.

El plan había funcionado, había logrado seducir al guardián del Elysion para entrar al Hades y rescatar a su amada quien había muerto con prematura rapidez sin embargo no conto con que se enamoraría profundamente de Draco.

Mientras corría escaleras arriba para salir del infierno detuvo su andar y sin mas volteo su mirada y aquella a quien había rescatado se desvaneció pero no le importo, lo único que le intereso fue regresar con Draco sin embargo este con la mirada dolida y desnudo entono una cruel maldición al verse traicionado.

De pronto Harry se vio rodeado de sombras negras que dolorosamente lo cubrieron hasta que se hicieron parte de el, su rostro fue escondido detrás una mascara que jamás podría quitarse.

La maldición que Draco lanzo los maldijo a ambos. Harry, ahora convertido en _"El hombre de la mascara"_ , vagaría entre vivos y muertos condenado a escuchar las historias de los trágicos amantes mientras repite una sola frase _"¿Sera el, mi Draco? "_ buscando a su amado y este (Draco) viviría en espera de ser encontrado sufriendo todo tipo de penas.

Su romance pecador seguiría tejiéndose, con sus manos manchadas en pecado ellos se enamorarían varias veces encarnando una y otra vez en infinidad de vidas hasta encontrarse en su propio Elysion.

Así sin mas, fue como las puertas del paraíso de abrieron.

 _ **Continuara...**_


End file.
